Rainy Day
by Franada Aland
Summary: Disaat hujan, kenangan indah keduanya terbentuk dan disaat hujan juga hal yang paling tidak diinginkan terjadi. "Aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bisakah bila sampai jumpa saja?" /DLDR!/AU!


**Rainy Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Tsukiuta Series milik Tsukino Mikoto atau Tsukino Talent Production. Fanfic ini milik saya.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo dimana-mana, EYD belum sesuai, GJ, AU, shounen-ai, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pairing: Uduki Arata x Satsuki Aoi**

 **.**

 **Summary: Disaat hujan, kenangan indah keduanya terbentuk dan disaat hujan juga hal yang paling tidak diinginkan terjadi. "Aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bisakah bila sampai jumpa saja?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Hujan begitu deras jatuh ke bumi, banyak orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung dari tetesan air itu. Begitu pula dengan Aoi, seorang remaja berambut _platina_ yang baru saja pulang dari Sekolah nya dan di perjalanan pulang disambut oleh hujan.

Aoi sekarang berlindung di teras cafe yang tak jauh dari Sekolah nya. Dia tidak membawa payung, salahkan dirinya yang tadi langsung pergi tanpa mendengar perkiraan cuaca dahulu.

Hanya Aoi yang berlindung di teras cafe tersebut, seragam Sekolah nya jadi basah dan dia harus menunggu sampai hujan reda. Mungkin besok Aoi akan terkena demam yang cukup parah karena hujan-hujanan begini.

"Aoi?" Sebuah suara yang Aoi kenal masuk ke indra pendengaran Aoi, membuat remaja berambut platina itu menatap ke sumber suara dan mendapati remaja lain yang memiliki rambut _raven_ tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Arata!"

"Ah, ternyata benar," ucap Arata dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Tapi Aoi tidak bisa menahan untuk hanya diam saja bila bersama dengan Arata. "Aku baru pulang Sekolah, tapi terjebak oleh hujan," jelas Arata dan Aoi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Tanya Aoi lagi dan Arata menggelengkan kepala. "Aku lupa tidak membawa payung hahaha.." dan tentu saja tawa Arata diakhir itu dengan wajahnya yang super datar.

Aoi tersenyum, dia kemudian sadar kalau Arata sangat basah dari atas sampai bawah. Sudah dipastikan kalau remaja _raven_ itu hujan-hujanan.

"Arata, kau hujan-hujanan lagi? Apa orang tuamu tidak akan marah?" Tanya Aoi dan Arata kemudian mengangguk. "Mereka tidak akan marah."

"Oh.." balas Aoi singkat, Arata lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Aoi dan menarik remaja _platina_ itu keluar dari teras hingga keduanya bisa merasakan bagaimana hujan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Arata!" Bentak Aoi dan Arata mengabaikan bentakan Aoi itu.

"Tenang saja, hujan tidak akan memakanmu," ucap Arata dengan santai.

"Tapi bajuku jadi basah!"

"Kau bisa mengeringkan nya nanti," ujar Arata lalu dia mendongakkan kepala sembari memejamkan matanya. Aoi menghela nafas tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum.

Arata kembali menarik tangan Aoi, kali ini dibawanya remaja _platina_ itu untuk berlari melawan hujan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang, tidak peduli dengan seragam dan buku yang basah, tidak peduli juga dengan sepatu yang sudah penuh terisi air dan mereka tidak peduli dengan kulit kaki mereka yang mungkin sudah mengerut dibawah sana.

Tidak peduli juga dengan tangan mereka yang sudah dingin seperti mayat.

Aoi dan Arata kemudian berhenti di dekat sebuah taman, banyak kubangan di taman itu. Keduanya lalu saling menatap dan Aoi tersenyum lebar. Mereka berlari menuju salah satu kubangan air dan bermain-main dengan kubangan air tersebut. Tidak hanya disatu saja, mereka berpindah-pindah dan terkadang saling menyipratkan air dari kubangan.

Seragam putih bersih sekarang telah berganti menjadi seragam penuh noda berwarna coklat, tas pun sudah mereka simpan entah dimana. Arata tersenyum menatap bagaimana bahagianya Aoi dan Aoi yang terkejut melihat Arata tersenyum langsung membalas senyuman Arata.

" _Nee_... Arata, hujan itu pembawa kenangan indah ya?"

"Hm.. mungkin saja, aku tidak tahu."

Keduanya kali ini sedang duduk di bangku taman dan hujan masih saja turun dengan deras. Aoi mengadahkan tangan nya dan tersenyum saat merasakan tetesan air hujan di telapak tangan.

"Dulu juga, saat kita pertama kali bertemu itu... sewaktu hujan, bukan?" Dan Arata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja. "Saat itu tiba-tiba saja hujan dan aku lupa membawa payung, tiba-tiba saja kau datang menawarkan payung padaku. Aku ragu menerimanya karena takut kau tidak ada payung untuk pulang, tapi kau mengatakan kalau kau membawa dua payung."

"Lalu kau menerima payung dariku dan kita pulang bersama," sambung Arata dan Aoi mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat rupanya."

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat," ucap Arata.

Kemudian hening, hanya terdengar suara rintikan hujan saja. Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Arata kembali membuka pembicaraan.

" _Nee..._ Aoi, kau masih ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dulu?" Tanya Arata tiba-tiba dan entah kenapa wajah Aoi menjadi sangat panas sekarang.

"Aku ingat, memang nya kenapa?"

"Saat itu aku serius tahu! Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat jawaban darimu!" Keluh Arata dan Aoi hanya bisa terdiam, wajah nya masih saja memanas.

"A—itu.. aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan nya," jelas Aoi dengan nada yang gugup sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Jujur saja dari lubuk hatimu, Aoi. Kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku katakan saja," Arata kali ini menatap Aoi dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam dan membuat Aoi salah tingkah.

"A-Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu," gumam Aoi pelan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Arata langsung memeluk Aoi. Dia kemudian mengusap rambut sewarna _platina_ milik Aoi dan kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan nya dari Aoi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau adalah milikku, Aoi."

Dengan hanya sebuah kalimat singkat, wajah Aoi kembali memanas dan dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah! Hujan nampaknya mulai berhenti, ayo pergi," Arata berdiri dan disusul oleh Aoi.

Mereka kemudian mengambil tas mereka yang sudah basah oleh air itu. Saling menautkan tangan dan melangkah bersama-sama meninggalkan taman.

Keduanya terus mengobrol dengan berbagai topik yang menurut mereka menarik, bahkan terkadang Aoi tertawa dengan Arata yang menirukan bagaimana salah satu teman mereka berbicara. Aoi dan Arata lalu berhenti di penyebrangan menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyebrang menyala. Cukup banyak orang yang juga menyebrang bersama mereka. Bedanya adalah mereka tidak memakai payung, berbeda dengan orang lain.

"Aoi, kalau aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Arata.

"Hanya diam dan menunggumu," balas Aoi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Arata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

Aoi bingung tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai lampu hijau untuk penyebrang menyala, kedua nya pun ikut menyebrang bersama yang lain nya. Setelah menyebrang, mereka terpaksa harus berpisah karena berbeda arah.

"Sampai jumpa, Arata," ucap Aoi sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak. Selamat tinggal, Aoi."

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut _platina_ terbangun dari tidurnya, dia kemudian melihat kearah jam yang ada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya itu.

' _Sudah jam tujuh,'_ batin pemuda _platina_ tadi lalu dia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Di luar sedang hujan dan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

Dengan buru-buru dia mandi dan mengganti pakaian lalu turun ke lantai satu dimana sang Ibunda sudah menunggunya.

"Aoi, sarapan dulu," sahut ibu Aoi.

Dengan terpaksa Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang putra, ibu Aoi hanya mengangguk maklum karena tahu apa yang akan dilakukan putranya ini apabila dia menolak sarapan.

"Hati-hati," ucap ibu Aoi.

"Baik!" Lalu Aoi keluar dari rumah tanpa mengenakan payung atau jas hujan, dia langsung saja berlari tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuh nya.

Dia hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu! Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Arata. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu karena Aoi sibuk dengan tugas kuliah. Sesampainya di tempat dimana dia akan bertemu Arata, dia lalu melihat Arata dari sana. Kembali, Aoi berlari menghampiri Arata.

"Arata! Aku datang!" Aoi tersenyum kearah Arata.

"Aoi!"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku."

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, aku menunggumu disini."

"Kau basah dan kotor sekali!"

"Bukan nya aku memang selalu begini ya?"

"Hahahahah.. Arata, ingat kejadian sejak kita saling memiliki?"

"Aku ingat! Saat itu juga hujan, sama seperti sekarang!"

"Aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan _selamat tinggal_ padaku. Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku—"

Aoi kemudian terdiam, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Arata menatap Aoi kebingungan. Tidak biasanya kekasih _platina_ nya itu diam begini. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyakiti Aoi? Ah, Arata tahu apa yang menyakiti Aoi.

Hujan semakin deras dan air hujan menembus tubuh Arata begitu saja.

"—dan itu benar. Kau meninggalkanku di dunia ini. Satu hari setelah kita saling memiliki, kau menjadi korban ledakan di Sekolahmu."

"Aoi..."

"Arata, kau tahu? Walaupun aku sudah tumbuh begini, tapi aku masihlah Aoi yang dulu. Sifatku tidak berubah, bahkan saat kau pergi. Aku selalu berusaha untuk merelakanmu pergi tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa merelakanmu pergi. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu tidak tenang," Aoi mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang tercampur air hujan. "Dan aku masih saja teringat pada hari itu, hari dimana kita berdua bersenang-senang dan saling memiliki."

"Arata, aku merindukanmu."

Arata menatap Aoi dengan tatapan bersalah, dia ingin memeluk Aoi tapi waktunya sudah habis. Dia harus hilang bersamaan dengan hujan ini.

"Aoi, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Arata..." Aoi lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju yang dia pakai.

" _Aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bisakah hanya sampai jumpa saja?"_

 ** _Bang_**

— _hujan menjadi saksi bagaimana warna merah bercampur dengan warna platina, hujan juga menjadi saksi bagaimana keduanya bersama kembali._

 **-END-**

 **A/N: MAAFKAN SAYA YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT FANFIC INI! *sujud-sujud***

 **Rin sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ide fanfic ini muncul dikepala Rin - . Mungkin pas tahu kalau actor stage nya Arata diganti terus galaunya Rin saat denger lagu yang dicover Taiki. Terus—terus—terus.. banyak lagi! Mungkin juga kepikiran kenapa Arata bisa angst gini ;-;**

 **Review dipersilahkan~**


End file.
